Tama Replay
by loving-miko-to-hanyou
Summary: A hardcore Ninja, an alcoholic samurai, a perverted monk, and a helpless high-class vixen. To have them all is a bad mix! But they’re teamed up and targeted to work on one mission: to retrieve the Shikon no Tama.


**Summary: **A hardcore Ninja, an alcoholic samurai, a perverted monk, and a helpless high-class vixen. To have them all is a bad mix! But they're teamed up and targeted to work on one mission: to retrieve the Shikon no Tama.

**Type:** Alternate Universe

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/ Romance / a bit of humor!

**Author:** loving-miko-to-hanyou

**A/N:** Hey y'all! )! New story! Ahahaha! I know I'm horrible… But I know y'all love me too! Hehehe! Anyways, please review! My spacing on Microsoft or whatever is **BROKEN!** sigh!

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own-! **(Feels Takahashi--san's dark, evil glare behind back)!** … All flames are for my ramen… **(Sniffle)!**

"Talk"

'Thoughts' or _Thoughts_

**(Action)**

**-----**

"**Tama Replay"**

SCROLL ONE

-A fair trade-

**-----**

Silence was the only word the lone samurai could muster up for the night he was walking upon. The bright white full moon hung from the sky as it gave a pure light way down the village alley streets.

The huts around him were also silence from sleeping slumber. Oh, but he kept his ears clear of any sounds though. Now it seems like this quiet night wasn't so quiet after all.

Inuyasha placed a strong grip on his wonderful rustle Tetsusaiga handle. His long red haori sleeves prevented his predators to see his grip.

He didn't stop walking. He never stopped walking. He was just a wondering samurai with silky midnight black hair to his waist, violet hued eyes, and lightly tanned skin… And did I mention he was an alcoholic?

With the sound of a breaking twig, his predators charged at full speed.

"Keh!" Inu Yasha chuckled.

Four: two behind him and two in front of him. He gently chucked out his sword and with one swift movement with the rotate of 360, his predators were ceased… And out came small bottles of sake. Inuyasha smirked and caught all of them. He gave a small stretch and yawn.

"**Finally**, you guys are on time." Inu Yasha popped one open and chugged. His four companions sighed.

"Inu Yasha-sama… Why must we do this every time?" One in front of him questioned. Inuyasha frowned and pulled down his sake from his thirsty lips. He then shrugged.

"I guess it's a good practice…" He answered. His companions cried.

"And you wanted to kill us for practice!" One of his other companions cried.

Inuyasha shrugged once again and continued to chug down his previous sake bottle. When he finished his first bottle, he gave an enthusiastic sigh of happiness.

"Well, at least I'm happy with my sake." Inuyasha dug in his haori pocket in front of his chest. Out came a brown leathered bag.

"And y'all are happy with your coins." Inuyasha tossed it behind him and walked away to continue his path, ignoring the happy cries of his four workers.

"So, a man with his sake; four men with their money and they're all happy. That's a fair trade." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He didn't stop walking. He never stopped walking. He was just a wondering samurai...

But unknown to Inuyasha, a dark shadow watched him…

**-----**

A few crashing and yelling was heard in the restaurant from the market. An angry blonde young lady about the age of 16 came out of the open entrance with a man hanging limply from her strong hands. The lady swung the man a few times before tossing the swirl eyed man onto the dirt pavement.

"And stay out you stupid lech!" The teen yelled. So, he stayed there.

And stayed there.

And stayed there.

His staff was thrown out and was inches away from his head. He heard a few curses about how they missed their target, which was his head, of course. But still, he stayed there.

And stayed there.

And stayed there.

You know what I mean…

When the monk finally lifted his head off the earth, then waves of dizziness washed over him.

"Ho?"

He gave a smugly smile and nursed his cheek that was warm. He sighed in happiness and stood with the support of his golden staff, brushing off his dark purple robes from dirt of any kind.

He then smoothed out his black raven hair, toying with his small ponytail that was at the nape of neck. Miroku was a "part-time" monk, if there **WAS** one that ever existed. (Cough! Cough!)

"I may now help the ones in need…" Oh yeah… **NOW** he does…

A light tap came upon his shoulder behind him. Miroku pulled out a mirror, checked his "sparkling" white teeth, smoothed out his hair once again, and then turned around to face…

"Hello! How may I…"

…the most hideous, foul smelling rat demon in rags. Miroku cringed and gave a weak smile.

"…help you?" He finished. The rat demon gave a nasty grin, with two teeth sticking out in front like how a rat would. There was dark hair sprouting from the youkai's face. From many directions. The youkai's nose twitched.

"Ye must come with me…" The youkai slurred and… rhymed. Miroku placed a calm hand on the rat's shoulder, knowing that this was his job. Miroku was a "kind" man and didn't want to be impolite or selfish.

"I'm sorry but, I'm not doing any services'…"

The youkai didn't move.

"…today…" Miroku added.

Still, the youkai didn't move.

"…or tomorrow…" Miroku added once again. The rat gave a croaking laugh while Miroku pinched his nose from the foul smelling breath.

"Ye don't understand, monk…" The rat finally croaked after his so-called laugh or whatever. "This work, or "service" however ye call it, is not for me…" The rat smoothed over his hands like a maniac and a mad scientist. He gave a toothless grin and gave another empty laugh. "It's for me master…" He ended.

…Oooh----kay…

**-----**

Inu Yasha propped against on a wall near the dark back left corner of the dojo room that were full of other warriors he stayed in.

The dojo room was very, very, wide; on the walls were dangerously numerous of swords, sharp spears, and axes. There were no windows to see the darkness outside. Inuyasha's right hand knocked softly on the cement wall behind him. Not a hollow but, a solid sound replied. Yeap, there was layers of cement behind him.

The person who owned the dojo must be very rich just to have this made…

_**Specially **made_… He corrected. Now this got him curious. But how he got here…

Apparently, this stupid rat demon that didn't know any pronunciations whatsoever, took him in here, and seduced him with sake and money. And oh, hell; the place smelt like dog shit and sweat.

_Oh, what a fucking wonderful combination…_ Inu Yasha thought sarcastically as he plugged his nose.

The loud mummers from the other one hundred men and youkai were giving him a headache. Then all ceased when a figure came up at the sliding door.

The man had the pathetic rat youkai behind him, followed by his "bodyguards" with katana by their sides. The man in the center though, had light brown hair to his waist, a small mole under his left eye, and a cheesy smile plastered on his face. He wore a plain navy blue kimono with his left hand in his kimono, but also sticking out of his kimono in the front.

"Welcome everybody, ningen and youkai… My name is Musou…" He first started.

**-----**

"An' wat're ya doin' hurr lil' gur?" A huge fat man slurred.

The female ninja in front of him snorted unwomanly-like. The huge fat man wore a huge yellow fur vest and under it was a black kimono with white stripes as decoration. Quite plain…

He propped against the wall next to her and gave a wheezed laugh. She quickly plugged her nose, even when it was already masked.

The female ninja could see that the huge man's moss of green hair contained dandruff and shivered in disgust.

"A'ite den! My name's… aww, you can just call me Peach Man!" Peach Man said with enthusiasm. He chucked out a ripe peach from his kimono and took a large bite out of it. He handed it to her,

"Ya wunt sum?" she ignored his conversation and rolled her eyes.

She wore a baggy dark navy blue suit that hid her small features well, a katana by her side, a black belt around her waist, and a brown bag that hung on the belt on her right thigh. A blue cloth masked her nose to her chin, only showing her clear cerulean eyes.

Her suit was quite loose. Her loose sleeves ended tightly to her elbows, continued by white bandages that wrapped around her elbows to her wrists. Her legs were covered with her bagged suit, only to be tightened from her knees down with white bandages.

Blue elbow pads and knee pads was also added. Her blue sandals and bow for her hair even matched her suit. Her raven black hair to her elbows was tied in a high pony tail.

She looked purely innocent but, also deadly at the same time.

"…An' tat's how I got me name…" Peach Man continued.

_Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yeah, whatever. That's nice…_ Were the only words that ran into the woman's head. She placed an ear on the cement wall. Her hand went behind her back. She knocked softly.

_Thick cement…_ She knocked again.

_Layers of them…_ She came back to Earth and turned around to face more men and youkai giving her a look of lust. She narrowed her eyes, trying to give her best "death glare"…. And they just found it cute.

A man with his bodyguards came in. He searched over his crowd of choice and smirked.

"Welcome everybody, ningen and youkai… My name is Musou…" He first started.

A man with long straight black hair and pale faced came up to her. He looked more like a snake than any human. He wore a plain white kimono that looked like it was going to fall off his snake-like skinny body any moment.

"'ey thhhhere shu-gah…" He slurred, sounding like a snake. He propped his hand on the wall opposite of Peach Man, which was on her right. The female ninja narrowed her eyes once again and refused to reply. He chuckled and leaned forward.

"Oh, feisty eh? Huhuhu…" He laughed. The ninja rolled her eyes and closed her eyes in irritation. The snake-like man smirked and licked his lips. Speaking of licking, his tongue was extremely long.

"I like a girl who plays rough…"

She tried to listen to the guy up front.

"…So what I'm trying to say is…" Was all she caught from the man. The snake-man was really, really, REALLY annoying her.

"..So C'mon shu-gah…" Oops, wrong person. She focused again. Well… _tried_.

"…All of you will fight against each other…" Was the next thing the ninja heard from the man up front. She heard the snake-man smack his lips together. He was close. A little bit _too_ close.

"And** only** three of you will receive my prizes. You may start…" The female ninja opened her crystal blue eyes and gave a small smirk to the snake-man. The snake-man smiled smugly.

"…Now."

With one punch, it sent the snake-man across the 50 meter dojo, unconscious.

"My name's Kagome, not '_Shuuuu-Gah_', you ass…" She carefully whispered.

**-----**

The first punch that came from the other side of the room surprised Miroku. Everyone silenced.

Silenced.

Silenced.

Silenced…

And there goes another flying, and extremely fat, demon from the same direction where the first punch was.

Silence.

Okay, now came the chaos of screaming and punching effects. How about he just stands there while demons and humans fight? It wasn't bloodshed. It was just a "**knock-out-THE-MOST-humanS/demonS-without-really-killing-them**" kind of thing. Was this some kind of a reunion? He shrugged.

A demon finally caught sight of him and charged with its large horns that were on top of its red bald head. Miroku sighed and pulled out demon wards, chanted some spells, and slapped them on the forehead. Miroku waited for the demon to drop unconscious.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Wow, One down, millions to go.

**-----**

…Another punch in the stomach, another kick in the jaw, dodge, oh an uppercut that'll finish it up. Inu Yasha already knocked down, around, 89 demons and 67 humans. And this lizard demon was going to be his last.

"Oh, I guess 90 demons then…" He noted. He looked up.

There were two piles of unconscious humans and demons.

_Seems like they just swept up the dirt…_ Inu Yasha thought.

"Keh!" Was his last reply as he propped against the wall behind him. He had no idea why he was doing this.

_Oh, yeah… The sake…_ He remembered. It was pretty fun to punch around with some demons and humans. It was good practice for… his daily uses. He shrugged in his thoughts.

There were only 2 humans and 5 demons left that were fighting in the center. He looked around again. On his far right side, the very right corner of the dojo stood a female ninja. Now, that surprised Inuyasha.

She had her eyes closed in peace, as if she ignored the sounds around her. Inuyasha snorted and looked the other way, to face another person at the corner up front. He wore monk robes. He was also in the same position as the female ninja's.

Inu Yasha quirked an eye brow; it looks like he wasn't the only one that was annoyed.

**-----**

Only one ox demon stood out of the 6 he knocked out. Not very surprising since he had a huge body filled with muscles and tan skin. A sudden clapping was heard at the entrance. All contestants' eyes went straight at Musou's smug figure.

"Now since there's only the four of you and only three of you will pass, I would like y'all to come in the center…" Musou announced.

_Let's get this over with…_ Inu Yasha thought as he walked towards the ox demon.

_Finally…._ Miroku followed after Inu Yasha.

Kagome gave no thought as she walked up last, with her arms crossed. She ended up standing on the right of Inu Yasha and on the left of the ox demon. She had a look of stubborn glued on her face.

Musou looked at his choice of people and smiled once again.

"Now remember, only thre-!"

With the flick of her wrist, Kagome gave one last punch to the ox demon next to her and sent him flying next to a surprised Musou. Kagome looked at her right hand and cursed.

"…Shoot! I broke my nail!"

Now **THAT** startled everyone; such a tiny girl with a huge strength.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, bitch! Give everyone a heart attack!" Inuyasha finally cursed out towards Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha and gave him the finger with her good nail and hand.

"Shut up. This place stinks. I'd rather get this over with instead of standing here with you bozu's." Kagome replied. She crossed her arms. "…And don't call me a bitch. I'm not your fucking dog bitch." She finished, ignoring Inuyasha's yelling.

"How dare you call me a kid! Blah! Blah! Blah!" Was all Kagome heard. She still fumed red and argued back at him.

**-----**

Miroku watched in amusement at the arguing couple in front of him. A peacemaker, Miroku came in between them and sighed.

"Please, children…"

"Don't call me a child!" They both arrogantly yelled at Miroku at the same time.

A loud "a-hem" disturbed their argument. All three eyes traveled back at the annoyed Musou.

"If you're all finished…" He heard no reply and walked away behind the door. "…Please follow me…"

**-----**

"…And that's the story." Musou finished. Everyone sweat dropped. Inuyasha gritted his teeth and held up a shaking vein popping fist.

"What do ya mean, "And that's the story'! All you did was lead us here, sat us down in your creepy ass room, and say, 'And that's the story'!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome finally nodded in agreement. This was getting annoying. She looked around in her surroundings.

The room was dark, with only the windows as light from the rising sun. The floor was covered with bamboo mats. The walls were colored with darkness and shadows of Musou's bodyguards.

"Alright! Alright!" Musou calmed Inuyasha down with waving hands, knowing that the three fighters in front of him were stronger than him. Everybody silenced. Musou cleared his throat once again.

"Well, the reason why I assigned you all here was because…"

All ears went absently close.

"…I want you guys to retrieve the Shikon no Tama to me."

Everyone silenced.

"The Shikon no Tama is a… powerful jewel. It would grant-"

"We know what the fucking Shikon no Tama is!" Inuyasha barked, also speaking for Miroku and Kagome. "Why do ya want it for!" Musou cleared his throat once again.

"…Well, it belonged to my ancestors… and I, well,…"

"To put in short words, you want it back." Miroku had finally spoken out. Musou nodded.

"…And our rewards are…?" Kagome whispered in a guarded tone.

"Anything you want." Musou said smoothly. Everyone silenced once again.

And silenced.

And silenced…

Whatever…

"A man gets what he wants. We give it to him. We get what we want. That's a fair trade…" Inuyasha sighed. Musou bowed respectfully towards them.

"Please…"

Inuyasha stood and sighed.

"Whatever…"

That… meant yes?

**-----**

**-----**

**-----**

**-----**

**-----**

**Author's Notes:** I **WAS** going to continue but… I had to help this snake pull out his aching toe nail out and a rabbit came by so I had to help the rabbit sew some clothes for her babies and, and, and… yeah, you know what I mean…

Oh! I watched The lastest "Naruto" episode, 129! Kyahhh! Sasuke-kun is sooo **KAWAII**! But man! HE turns into a bad person just to get revenge on his older brother! Damn you Sasuke! But! **I know the REAL REASON WHY ITACHI-KUN KILLED THE WHOLE UCHIHA CLAN! **And I ain't gonna tell ya!

**I love Gaara with all my heart!**

**And of course Inu Yasha-kun too!**

Well… You know what to do…

**NO REVIEWS, NO CAKE!**

Oh! Uhm… I meant:

**NO REVIEWS, NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

By the way… **please** tell me if this story is going **TOO** fast! ONEGAI!

----loving-miko-to-hanyou


End file.
